Pups Save Alex
October 2, 2013 October 28, 2013 19 March, 2014 | overall = 22 | writer = Scott Albert | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Save a Hoedown | next = Pups and the Ghost Pirate}} "Pups Save Alex" is the second half of the 11th episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on October 2, 2013 in the US, October 28, 2013 and 19 March, 2014 in the UK. While Cali is playing with her favorite toy on Farmer Yumi's farm, she gets stuck on the top of the silo, which is not safe. The PAW Patrol must help the frightened cat (Cali) before she falls, and only Alex Porter has the solution. The episode starts with Rocky and Marshall busy trying to clean up Marshall's pup house, but they can't get much done with a rag. As if to answer their calls for help, Alex arrives on his super-trike with a bucket and sponge, but spins out on the puddle of water from Marshall's water cannons, causing the bucket to land on Marshall's head, and Rocky catching the sponge in his face. Alex apologizes, and the pups return to work with Alex helping them. At Farmer Yumi's, Cali is enjoying playing with her toy mouse, when Chickaletta chooses to take it, and refuses to give it back. Cali pursues her to the roof of the barn, where Chickaletta trips on a gap between the roof shingles and drops the toy. Before Chickaletta can try and recover it, Cali takes it back and jumps to the roof of the silo, only to find her grip slipping as her claws tear roofing tiles off the silo and can't find a good anchoring point. Chickaletta doesn't pursue, instead, realizing it's her fault that Cali is now trapped and in trouble, she goes to tell Farmer Yumi. Once Yumi sees Cali in trouble, she tells her to hang on while she calls the PAW Patrol. At the Lookout, Ryder is playing video games on the Pup Pad again, when he gets Yumi's call. At first, he thinks it is Bettina who is calling for help, but Yumi clears up the misunderstanding, and shows Ryder the real problem: Cali in trouble, and losing her grip. Ryder tells Yumi and Bettina not to worry, and after Bettina leaves a saliva mark on Yumi's cellphone, Ryder hangs up and calls the pups. Outside, Alex is still helping Marshall and Rocky when Ryder summons the pups, and wonders if he can join them. Marshall seems okay with it, and then heads for the elevator. This time, he tells Rocky he is going to make extra certain not to crash into any pups in the elevator. To do so, he waits as the other pups enter the Lookout first, and he calls them by name, them barking in reply, except Zuma, who is upset over being woken up from a nap. Once he's certain it's clear, Marshall follows after the others, only for Alex, in his excitement, to crash into Marshall instead, and lead to both of them crashing into the other pups in the elevator. This time, it's Alex who apologizes for the accident, and the pups share a laugh before the elevator heads up. Zuma had fallen asleep again, but a nudge from Rocky quickly snaps him fully awake since he knew there was no sleeping on the job if Ryder needed him for trouble. Once the elevator reaches the top, Alex is amazed to be in the Lookout itself, but does his best to stand at attention with the pups as Ryder briefs them on their latest emergency: Skye will attempt to try and get Cali into a pet carrier with her helicopter, while Marshall will attempt a rescue with his firetruck's ladder. Alex asks if he can help at all, but Ryder assures him that the pups have things well under control, much to Alex's disappointment. While Ryder heads down the fire pole to his ATV, and Alex looks down after him in amazement, Skye heads down the slide. When Alex goes to look at that as well, Marshall crashes into him, sending both down to Marshall's firetruck. Skye and Ryder have already deployed, so when Marshall's truck finishes transforming from his pup house, he checks to make sure Alex is okay. As Alex puts on his helmet and says he is ready to go, Marshall contacts Ryder to let him know of the situation. Ryder can only shake his head and laugh, but agrees that Alex can come along as long as he behaves himself. Alex promises, and Marshall heads out to join Skye and Ryder, with Alex along for the ride, even agreeing to let Alex turn on the siren as they head for Farmer Yumi's. When they arrive, Skye attempts to get Cali into the carrier, but Cali swats it away with an angry hiss, then scampers onto the center of the silo roof itself. Realizing the carrier won't work since Cali is too frightened, Ryder has Skye return to the Lookout with the carrier, then return for Plan "B": Marshall and his firetruck. Marshall's first attempt fails when Cali drops her toy, then jumps on Marshall's head, blinding him with his own helmet, forcing her to retreat to the silo roof while Marshall bounces down his ladder and out onto the ground. As everyone wonders how they can lure Cali into coming down with Marshall, Alex, who had picked up Cali's dropped toy mouse, and notices Cali reach out for it, gets an idea. Only after Ryder draws blanks on ideas from Yumi, Bettina, and Chickaletta, does he then listen to Alex. Alex suggests that they use Cali's toy to lure her into coming down. Ryder agrees, and gives the toy to Marshall, who groans at the taste of cat breath in his mouth, but goes ahead with the plan. The plan works perfectly! Cali is attracted to her toy, leaps onto Marshall's helmet again, but this time, both her and Marshall bounce down the ladder to the ground, and safety. As Ryder, Skye, and Yumi run over to Marshall, Skye is amazed that Marshall saved Cali, who picks up her toy and walks away, giggling. Ryder however, points out Alex is the person who saved Cali. Alex says the PAW Patrol did most of the work, he just helped, but it seems Cali is very grateful for Alex's help, rubbing against his leg and purring happily. As Ryder suggests that whenever you are in trouble, just yelp for help, or Alex, leaving everyone laughing and even Marshall joking on calling Alex the "Alex Patrol", later, back at the Lookout, Ryder congratulates the pups on another job well done. He also congratulates Alex for his assistance in Cali's rescue, and officially makes him an Honorary Member of the PAW Patrol, complete with his own PAW Patrol badge. Alex is amazed, and thanks Ryder and the pups for everything, declaring this to be the best day ever! The pups think so as well, as Skye tackles him to the floor. After Alex scratches Chase and Marshall, telling the pups that they are all good pups, the episode irises out with the pups all licking Alex as he laughs happily over the great day he just had with the PAW Patrol. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cali *Alex Porter *Farmer Yumi *Chickaletta *Bettina First Responders : Use his ladder to get Cali down but he fell off his ladder. : Use a pet carrier to get Cali down as a back-up plan. It did not work because Cali did not go in the pet carrier. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Rocky on titlecard Category:Half Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes where Marshall gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Skye gets picked on missions Category:No Back-Up Pup Episodes Category:Daytime Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes written by Scott Albert Category:2013 Episodes